


Sweet As Candy

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Gabriel x ReaderWord Count: 878A/N:  This is a short and fluffy fic with no smut. There are sexy innuendos if that counts and a slight wing!kink going on here. This was written for the Halloween edition for the @gabriel-monthly-challenge. I hope you guys like it. I wanted to write another Gabriel fic for a while now.





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152432914812/sweet-as-candy)

 

Whatever kind of Halloween party he might have thought he was attending, it was a million miles away from what he actually saw when he opened the door. Gabriel’s mouth hung open when he looked around the room.

 

“You’re welcome, brother. This took quite a lot of planning,” Balthazar said.

 

Gabriel nodded to his brother lost in the Halloween wonderland in front of him. The walls were covered with gold curtains and there was a giant chocolate swimming pool in the middle of the room. Even better, no one had swimsuits on. In the corner two naked women wrestled in a vat of melted marshmallows. Standing by the walls were women handing out bags of candy to everyone invited. They were covered in candy and caramel from head to toe. The large screen TV in front of Gabriel was playing Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. He was amazed; this was his own personal heaven. He couldn’t decide what he wanted to do first. His eyes roamed the room again and landed on you in a gorgeous pink princess ball gown. You made an impression on him the second his eyes met yours.

 

His brother clapped his hands on Gabriel’s back bringing him back to the conversation.

 

“So I assume you like it.”

 

“This is incredible.”

 

“I’m glad really but you are aware that for Halloween, people dress up.”

 

“We’re not ‘people.’ ”

 

“Quite right but they don’t know that.”

 

“But I don’t usually have my wings on display, except when I want to appear ‘angelic,’ so I really feel like they should count as a costume.”

 

Balthazar rolled his eyes.

 

“Always so stubborn, Gab.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes went right back to sweeping over the gown you had on. Balthazar reached behind Gabriel and grabbed two candy bags from a lovely women covered in chocolate. Balthazar licked her neck closing his eyes as he swirled around the rich dark chocolate in his mouth. He smirked at the woman before whispering in her ear. “Call me, sugar.” He handed her a business card that had his name on it and the title, The Best Party Promoter in the world and under that his number. His eyes bore into hers.

 

“I get off at 1AM.”

 

“I’ll make sure to be right here at 1AM then.”

 

He blew her a kiss, which she smirked at. The woman dragged her hand down her body to her breast swirling her forefinger around her nipple before plunging the finger into her mouth and licking the chocolate off. Balthazar took a shaky breath and turned his attention back to Gabriel who was still staring at you.

 

“Well, go on, talk to her. She really is quite gorgeous and if you don’t, I will.”

 

Gabriel glared at him as he moved swiftly over to you and your friends, Balthazar staying behind him as he looked over your friends. They giggled at him – he giggled back. He did so love humans and their parties.

 

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before.” Gabriel said confidently.

 

“You usually have such lavish candy parties?” You retorted.

 

“I have a giant sweet tooth.”

 

“Do you now?”

 

Gabriel smirked back.

 

“So you’re a princess?”

 

You curtseyed.

 

“And you’re an angel. Impressive wings.”

 

“They’re real – go on touch them.”

 

Hesitantly, you reached out your hand to touch his soft silky feathers. Gabriel tried desperately not to moan at the feeling of your touch on his sensitive wings. It had been a long time since anyone stroked them. Balthazar’s eyes sparkled at the interaction between the two of you; happy he could help Gabriel find a mate. Side-stepping the two of you, he flashed a mischievous smile at your friends and nodded to the dance floor. They followed and starting dancing to, “I Want Candy.”

 

“They feel amazing,” you said awe-struck.

 

“That felt amazing, “ he mumbles which you didn’t hear.

 

“Well it’s nice to know I have such a handsome guardian angel.”

 

“May I have this dance, princess….”

 

“Y/N.”

 

“What a lovely name. I’m Gabriel. Charmed.”

 

“An angel name to boot. When you role-play, you really go all out.”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Gabriel had such a strong presence that you couldn’t help but follow his lead. You did wonder why you were ballroom dancing to “I Want Candy, “ but you figured … why not? His hand gently pushed your waist into his. You smiled at him as his hand moved up your back slightly before he kissed you. His tongue slipped into your mouth and caressed your tongue. The back of his hand bunched on the waist of your dress pushing you even closer to him. He deepened the kiss and you held back a moan at how good a kisser he really was. When he released your lips, you noticed you were both dancing in mid-air. You looked down and saw Balthazar give Gabriel a disapproving look.

 

“Such a show-off this one, “ Balthazar said to your friends.

 

“So you really are an angel?”

 

“Yep…is that a problem?” Gabriel asks worried.

 

“I’ve never had sex with an angel.”

 

“Well, I’ve never skinny dipped in a chocolate swimming pool.

 

“Neither have I.”

 

“There’s a first time for everything, sugar.”

 

You winked back at him. Who knew you’d find your angel at a Halloween party.


End file.
